


Turning the Tables

by The_March_Hatter



Series: Fanfiction.Net Imports [1]
Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: I love them but they are both idiots, It's short y'all, M/M, Pre-Slash, This could be the start of a terrible relationship, but it sure ain't a life wish, dub-con kissing, zelgadis doesn't have a death wish exactly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_March_Hatter/pseuds/The_March_Hatter
Summary: Zelgadis gets one up on Xellos.





	

It was happening again

That damnable purple-haired trickster was doing it _again_.

He was deliberately baiting him with hints of important information. And just when it looked as though he was _finally_ going to get something _useful_ out of him. . .

Zelgadis' brow twitched as Xellos's lips thinned into the familiar line of his all-knowing smirk.

He felt a vein in his head throb heavily when the priest winked at him and waggled his finger in a 'tut-tut' gesture.

When his mouth started forming the first word of that thrice-damned catchphrase of his, Zelgadis couldn't take it anymore. Without pause for thought or reason, he lunged forward and fastened his lips over the slightly parted ones of the mazoku priest. 

He kept the kiss chaste, concentrating on lips rather than tongues. He didn’t really really care to test the limits of Xellos’ threshold for inaction in this instance. Still, he strove to pour a good mass of the aggression and frustration he’d felt with the mazoku over the course of the long months of secret keeping and mind-games.

When he finally pulled back, unable to resist a brief nip of the other’s bottom lip as a last act of belligerence, he was more than just a little pleased to note the look of complete and utter shock present on the Xellos' face. The astonishment quickly began to wear off, however, leaving behind a sputtering, indignant priest.

"Wh-What the hell was THAT" he finally managed to get out, staring at Zelgadis as though he had lost his mind. And perhaps, briefly, he had to have considered such an act. He had no regrets though, even felt quite pleased with himself. As he met the others’ gaze defiantly, he though he spied another emotion lurking beneath the shock. It was the same look that the demon sometimes got when Lina pulled an unexpectedly noble move. Still calculating, but also puzzled and slightly awestruck. Appreciative.

That all could be considered at a later time, however. Xellos had asked him a question after all, and for once he felt like answering him. The Chimera smiled mysteriously, winking at his companion, before turning around and beginning to walk back toward camp.

"You know what? That's a secret."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic and of course it set the trend for my love of small, more obscure fandoms. retooled and uploaded from the old FF.net days. UnBeta'ed.


End file.
